barajounokissfandomcom-20200213-history
Punishment 4
Punishment 4, or The Color Which Cannot Be Found in Nature, is the fourth chapter of Aya Shouoto's Barajou No Kiss. Summary Anis, Kaede, Mitsuru, Mutsuki, and Seiran all have to help in the festival. But, Seiran is sick. Synopsis The chapter begins with President Mitsuru Tenjou saying wise words. Then the Vice President thanked him for the wise words, and continued to instruct the festival committees to split into their group. Then Anis Yamamoto and Kaede Higa start to fight for being stuck with each other since they also had a fight during the committee selections. While the fight Itsushi Narumi thought they were 'volunteering' themselves and made them the representatives. In Anis' remembers her classmates then cheer her and asked her to tell Mitsuru to stop at their classroom event. Kaede then blames Anis for standing out and dragging him down with her. Meanwhile, Mutsuki Kurama ignores them and probably was volunteered because he didn't say anything. Mitsuru then enters the room saying that all three were there according to his plan much to the three surprise. He later admits that he requested the other students in her class to nominate her, and gets closer to her saying he wants to spend every moment with her much to her discus. Mitsuru tells Kaede and Mutsuki that it is their privileges as Rose Rhode Knights to always stand by their domain side. Anis tells them it does matter and that she never agreed to be their domain but only asks them to help her find her choker or she will be in serously deep trouble. She then has another flashback of her father telling her not to lose her choker or she will be punished; she later tells them that she been getting a lot of emails from her father asking her if she been wearing her choker everyday. Mitsuru interrupts and telling her that his definition of punishment is a bit off and admits that he is attracted to her even when she is frightened. Later tells her that the antigue shop's collar should get her as long as her father is inspecting it. Anis later asks him why he gathered them. His response is to create the Cultural Festival's main gate but the others are all gloom and don't want to participate in it. Mitsuru later says that he also called for Seiran Asagi to assemble it with them. Kaede says that knowing him well that he is taking some time off due to his poor health. Anis wonders what type of guy he is. Anis and Kaede then head to Seiran's house to deliver him printouts. While walking Anis asks Kaede if they are going in the right direction since she doesn't see house near there and calling it a "foresty place". He then say that there is and points out that his house is up those stairs. Anis laughs and say that it seems like something that she would find deep in the mountains, which makes him angry and tell her that Seiran's house is the way they are going. She later admit that they live close. Kaede tells her that they grow up together and that Seiran never had many friend since he was short and wimpy. He later asks Anis if she did, which she admits and that it was only when they were kids. Kaede tells her that it never crossed his mind that Seiran would actually be a Rose Rhode Knight like him. Then they reached their destination, Seiran's house. Much to Anis' surprise he lived in a big mansion, but Kaede said that he was probably in the back in his greenhouse. They enter, but Anis asks what he was doing enter without permission. He then tell her to relax and that place has been practically like his own backyard since he was in diapers. They then enter a garden full of roses and a greenhouse that Kaede says is where Seiran is. Anis thinks to herself that there are different colors for roses but there is no such thing as blue roses. Kaede then barges into the greenhouse while saying "Hey, I'm comin' in...", Anis finds another blue rose saying "This rose... It's blue....!" Seiran tells that it's only blue because he been growing it in a special dye and it isn't a kind of rose that blooms naturally. He then greets her telling her that he is happy that she came all that way just to see then leans with his right hand near his clavicle. Anis is surprise and blushes, later Seiran asks if she has any order for him. She refuses to give him any orders much to make Seiran disappointed. Since Seiran was moving around it made Kaede concern and adding that he is embarrassing sometimes. But Seiran only respond that it been a long time since he last came to visit and starts to cough only to make Kaede more concern. He tells Kaede that he is fine and that it's usual fits but the coughing is worse than usual, so he took a break from school so that he couldn't annoy anyone. Then Anis hands Seiran the printouts and mentions Mitsuru. Seiran smiles while hugging the printouts to say out loud that they accepted him as the "Blue Rhode Knight". But starts to cough again, Kaede tells him to stop talking about "Rhode Knight" business and get some rest. Seiran gets closer to Kaede and asks him if he was given orders by Anis, even Mitsuru did too. He ask Anis if she had also given commands to the Black Rhode Knight Mutsuki, which in responds she admits that she did on accident. Kaede freaks out, calling he a creep. She tells him that he isn't all that bad person; meanwhile she has a flashback of him telling her that he been waiting for her making her think that he isn't all that bad. Sighs while say he isn't totally nothing like you expect. She looks up to see Seiran upset that he is the only one who she hasn't summon yet. She waves her hand in front of her saying it's not what he thinks. He then touches agains Anis' hands and asks politely to her to give him a command. He gets closer to her and calls her "Anis-sama". In her internal cry she admits that he is cute and that out of all the four Rhode Knights she is most attracted to him. Also, that if he keeps doing his doe-eyes she might not be able to hold herself. Kaede interrupts and breaks the two apart. Kaede tells Seiran that he is suppose to be sick, and to got get some rest or else he will put him to sleep by himself while gripping his hand. Back at school, some other students are working hard for Cultural Festival. Anis, Kaede, and Mutsuki are working on the main gate for the Cultural Festival. Mitsuru interrupts and see that they are making progress and saying a shrine gate is a good idea. Characters In order of appearance: Category:Chapter